


【TSN/ME】长情告白 17

by jiyi_cuojue



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyi_cuojue/pseuds/jiyi_cuojue





	【TSN/ME】长情告白 17

Eduardo在薄被下的手回抱Mark，温暖的手指从Mark的T恤下探进去，顺着Mark的脊椎摸下去。  
Mark还有点睡意，刚开始没动，可是Eduardo的手指像是带着星火一样，被他摸过的地方一点点地烫起来。  
Mark慢慢睁开眼，正要说话，Eduardo笑着凑上去，含住他的唇用牙齿咬了一口。  
不重不轻，Mark唇上有一丝刺痛，却恰到好处地刺激了他。  
“Mark.”Eduardo用又软又柔的气音叫了他一声，“醒了没？”

如此明显的调情，Mark没反应才怪了。  
他揽住Eduardo腰的手收紧，“你想做什么？”  
“你说呢？”Eduardo说。  
Mark猛地翻身将他压在身下，他不说话，双臂将Eduardo困住，黑暗里的眼神闪着危险的光，锋利得像捕猎的野兽。  
Eduardo躺在他身下，伸手主动抱住他，“我是你的，Mark。”  
“我也是你的。”Mark的眼神变得很温柔，伸手将他额边的发丝拨开，手指沿着Eduardo的脸颊流连，眼神专注地放在他脸上。  
房间里太暗了，外面灰蒙蒙的清晨并不能为情欲暗涌的卧室带来足够的光线，可是朦胧的昏暗中暧昧浮动。

Eduardo的手隔着Mark的平角裤，轻轻搓揉着他半勃起的阴茎，没多久，Mark的性器就完全勃起，沉甸甸地被束缚在裤子里，将裤子撑起一团，散发着热气，丝毫不掩饰侵略的嚣张。  
Mark的呼吸有点粗重，他任由Eduardo挑逗自己，双手锁着Eduardo亲吻他的颈脖和锁骨。  
“……Mark，Mark……”Eduardo哑声叫着他的名字，轻轻喘息着，“Mark……”  
他看上去很紧张，握着Mark肩膀的手指陷入Mark肩头的肌肉上，但这点疼痛刺激了Mark的征服欲。  
“帮我脱掉衣服。”Mark压抑着声音和呼吸，为了不让自己显得那么凶狠——天知道他等这一刻等了多久。  
他心中那头欲求不满已久的情欲的野兽几乎咆哮着命令他一口咬住身下的人的颈脖，钳制住然后直接占有吞噬。  
Eduardo将他的T恤从下面往上捋，Mark配合地脱掉已经汗湿的T恤，直接扔到地上。  
他露出结实光裸的上身，又压下来，一颗颗解开Eduardo的睡衣纽扣。

Mark的动作极慢，却极具侵略性，像志在必得的侵略者在慢慢享受自己的掠夺。  
Eduardo的胸膛因为喘息而剧烈起伏着，却一动不动地躺在他身下。  
Mark的手往下摸，想要去握Eduardo的阴茎抚慰他，可是还没碰到，Eduardo却轻轻隔开了他的手。  
“吻我……”Eduardo把他的手拉到唇边，舔着Mark的手指，然后含进嘴里，棕色的眼睛看向Mark，软糯的声音诱惑着他，“就只是直接，把我插射……”  
Mark沉默了一会儿，任由他咬着自己的指尖。  
这个提议对Mark这种极具控制欲的人而言非常有诱惑力。  
“如果你希望的话。”Mark的眼神黯哑，“我会给你。”

他低下头，一边伏在他身上亲吻他的胸膛和硬起来的乳尖，一边从床边抽屉里摸出买了有一段时间，却以为没机会用的润滑。  
“Mark，”Eduardo抱着伏在他身上的Mark，发着颤道，“让我……让我趴着。”  
Mark轻轻咬着他的耳垂问，“你膝盖行吗？我不能让你受伤。”  
他的舌头探进Eduardo的耳朵里舔着每一道轮廓，柔软的耳骨被他含在嘴里，湿漉漉的水渍声让Eduardo腰肢发软。  
“可以……膝盖可以受力……”Eduardo抽着气低声回答，“太久没做了，用那个体位比较容易插进去……”  
“好。”Mark放开他，扶着他的腰小心把他翻过来，拉过枕头垫在他膝盖下，防止他小腿受伤的地方着力。  
他挤了很多润滑膏体在手指上，先插进食指。

他们真是太久没有做过了，Eduardo的身体很紧，肉穴紧紧咬住Mark的手指不放，里面尽管火热柔软，却也是又干又涩。  
Mark的手指不容拒绝地插进去又抽出，几个来回后，送进Eduardo身体里的润滑膏被体温捂化了，变成粘稠的液体，随着Mark的抽送淌下来，就好像他湿得不行了似的——而按照Mark的经验，这个时候他也确实应该湿透了。  
所以Mark加了一根手指，然后是三根。  
他的呼吸非常粗重，Eduardo的喘息也不轻。他伏在床上，身体紧绷得厉害，轻微的战栗从来没有停止过，昏暗的视线里，Eduardo汗湿的肌肤折射着一层温暖的、润泽的光，这让他看上去非常单薄。  
Mark的阴茎硬得发痛，他想要Eduardo，他不想再等了，他已经等得够久了。

他抽出湿漉漉的手指，褪下自己的内裤，释放勃发的欲望。  
“Wardo，没有安全套。”Mark喘息着道。  
“直接进来……”Eduardo低声说。  
两人做爱也不是每次都会用安全套的，基于对对方的信任和爱意，有时候Eduardo会让Mark直接插入他。  
Mark一手环住Eduardo的腰提起，另一只手握着他臀，将滚烫的阴茎顶在湿漉漉肉穴入口。  
“进来……Mark……”Eduardo趴在床上，声线不稳。  
Mark没说什么，腰贴近Eduardo沉下，饱满的顶端挤开紧闭的入口慢慢插了进去。  
Eduardo用力抠紧床单。他的额头抵着床单，拼命咬紧牙关，防止自己叫出声。  
被进入的地方很痛，随着Mark坚定并且极具压迫感的进入，他紧致的甬道被填满。  
Eduardo觉得自己好像被紧紧钉在一根刑具上。

Mark有力的手托着他的腰，他下半身大部分的着力点都在Mark的手臂上，避免了重量落在他受伤的腿上。  
Mark满头都是汗，汗珠因为低着头，一滴滴落在Eduardo的后腰。  
等他完全插入，Eduardo像是虚脱一样软在Mark身下，不停战栗颤抖。  
Mark伏下身贴近他，不断亲吻Eduardo的后颈和后背，他浑身都是汗，好像从水里捞出来一样。  
“放松，Wardo……”Mark低声说，“放松，你太紧了，放松……”  
Eduardo身体紧得不像话，Mark皱着眉，尽管被绞紧的阴茎获得了难以置信的快感，可是两个人做爱做了那么多次，Mark还是觉得紧成这样有点反常了。  
但随即想到，他们已经很久没有做过了，Eduardo最近状态也不是很好，或许是过于紧张的缘故。

“动……Mark……”Eduardo几乎是在用气音在说话。  
Mark插进他身体后没有动作，但是身体散发的火热和欲望如此浓重，几乎将Eduardo笼罩起来，使他窒息，让他难以动弹。  
他的请求让Mark开始了动作，Mark遵从本能扣住Eduardo开始抽送。  
阴茎被柔软的肠肉紧紧咬住，好像想要把Mark吸进去，又像极度排斥想要将他挤压出去。那种紧致的感觉让Mark一边疼痛又一边欲望汹涌。  
Mark觉得头很晕，一切好像都不是真的，或许是因为他酒还没有彻底醒的关系，又或是他渴望跟Eduardo做爱渴望了很久了，情欲燃烧得太厉害，火热的气息蒸腾得他整个人都很恍惚。  
他忍不住一下比一下插得更重，一下比一下插得更深。  
Eduardo死死捉住身下的床单承受着Mark对他身体的控制和侵占。

刚开始，他觉得很痛，但渐渐地，Mark的进入带来的并不只有疼痛。  
Mark每次顶进他的身体，似乎都让身体的一部分在粉碎和消失。Mark撞进去的每一下，Eduardo都觉得好像要被撞飞，某些剧烈撞击的身体记忆和Mark现在给予他的——也是Eduardo自己索取的，混合在一起。  
性爱和创伤性的回忆边界开始变得模糊。

这是Mark，这是Mark，这是Mark，Eduardo用力咬住自己的手指，不断在心里对自己一遍遍强调。  
他们在做爱，没有人在伤害他，这是很快乐的事情，他渴望很久了，不需要害怕。  
Mark，Mark……拥抱他的是Mark，是他的爱情，绝不会伤害他。  
他可以战胜恐惧。  
Eduardo的感官开始混乱，自己的声音变得很遥远，他不知道有没有叫出来，只知道自己好像离开了身体。  
他感觉不到痛苦，也感觉不到快乐，更加感觉不到Mark。

Mark停下动作。  
他可能刚刚停下来，也可能停了一会儿了，Eduardo既不知道他停止了做爱，也不知道他是什么时候停下动作的。  
泄露了秘密的是体温。  
Mark扣住他的腰，手心下的身体在发冷，那不是沉浸在性爱中的体温，甚至不是一个正常人的体温。  
于是，Mark的手离开Eduardo的腰，慢慢往下摸。一个模糊的、难以置信的想法使Mark害怕。  
然后，他发现了。  
Eduardo根本，没有勃起。  
身下的人在颤抖，可是并不是因为快感。他没有勃起，所有一切Mark以为是性爱的身体反应，都不是因为快感而起。

Mark抽出自己的性器，而Eduardo依然不知道。暴君沉默着将Eduardo抱起来，让他平躺在床上。  
Eduardo还咬着自己屈起来的手指。  
天已经泛白了，微弱的晨光顽强地穿透窗帘。  
Eduardo手指上被咬出的血，是他脸上唯一的血色。惨白的脸因为冷汗和泪水而湿透，还有惊恐绝望的涣散眼神。


End file.
